When evil people die
by Neshomeleh
Summary: UPDATED! READ INSIDE! Does evil die with them? The Winchesters follow a path that shows that victims aren't always innocent. Things will become personal for both of them. Physical and emotional pain is waiting for our heroes and one of them might not come out of this hunt the way he was, when he got in. Rating: child abuse, sexual violence, suicidal behavior
1. Heart attacks, visions and loud music

**I don't own Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester (but I'd sure like to have him), Bobby and so on. All I own are the people in my story that never appeared in the TV show and my idea to this story. I don't own Kripke – neither the Supernatural-hero nor the more-ass-than-Sheldon Kripke of the Big Bang Theory.**

**It's my first Supernatural FanFic so I hope you will bear with me. English isn't my native language. I'm from Germany, but if anyone is interested in Beta-Reading – feel free to let me know.**

* * *

**near Alamosa, Colorado **

Irene awakes with a strange feeling in her stomach. She doesn't feel sick. It's like something is wrong, but she can't put a finger on it. Her husbands bedside is empty and it's already 2:28 am. She gets up with a sigh, that's probably the reason she woke up at all - because Jeff isn't in bed. They share the bed for almost 30 years now and there were only few nights they have been apart.

She hears noises in the office. Jeff Brunner seems to be talking to someone. She doesn't enter his office – it's an unspoken rule in their house that nobody else is allowed to go in unless they got a specific permission. She knocks on the door: "Jeff, it's really late. Is anybody in there with you? Can't you come to bed and get some rest? There is another day tomorrow." _Well, later today._

"Oh, Irene, I forgot the time. I still have some work to do. You know call people in other states and foreign countries, but I'm right now only talking to myself to get my things done. I'll be with you in no time. Just go ahead and sleep."

She isn't wondering about him anymore. He is a bit funny lately, but that's the only problem they have in their marriage and listening to the other people around here, makes them pretty much the happiest couple in their area. It doesn't take her too long to fall back to sleep again.

A few hours later their daughter enters the house. She visits a college in California and is supposed to come home this afternoon. But she could leave earlier and decided to use that time to prepare a breakfast surprise for her parents. Her mother loves surprises and Joanna thinks her father doesn't pay enough attention to his wife. But she is more like him and has been his little princess from the day she was born.

She sees the light in the office and wants to tell her father she's here. She doesn't want to scare him. She knocks on the door, but there is no answer. "Dad?" No response. "Daddy, I'm home." She knocks again. "Dad, I'm coming in now." But she can't. The door is closed from the inside.

"Joanna, what's wrong? You're early." Her mother looks like she was asleep till now.

"Mom, I'm sorry I woke you, but I can't get inside, the door is closed. Is Dad in bed?"

"No, he didn't come to bed at all. I talked to him in the night. He was working in his office, but I don't know." She knocks again. "Jeffrey, open the door you scare Joanna and me. You hear me?"

It's a very heavy wooden door. There is no way the two women can open them. Irene calls the APD. They send a car to their house. She's nervous now and when the police arrives after ten minutes she and her daughter are crying.

The older man opens the door with some tools. Jeff Brunner, Psychologist, 53 years old is sitting in his chair. Dead. Door and windows are, were, closed from the inside. It looks like he had a heart attack, but that's for the coroner to decide. He has a letter in his hands. Looks like last words to his family, but the officers know what it is. There is not much to read:

**It started with Aden, it's going back to Aden and it will end with Aden!**

The policeman looks at his partner. "Laura, call them. It's another one!" _Damn, that makes five! _The computer in front of him shows a picture of a boy, maybe five years old. The boy isn't smiling and looking at the picture explains why, but he thinks that he's too old for that crap. It's the same boy from similar pictures in the other four houses. And it makes him sick.

* * *

Sam turns the volume down. Dean turns it up. It's always been this way and still is. Not exactly always, but often enough to make it feel like it. It's this way since Sam has those nightmares that aren't vivid enough to be visions, but to real to be none, that it is even harder on him to hear the loud music. He didn't know what this was about. There were men dying in his dreams, but they somehow lived and came back to throw some kind of party. He can't see their faces, he can't see what or who the small figure on the couch with them is and he doesn't even know what kind of party it is. He needs some rest and the loud music of his brother causes him another headache. _Great! This song is annoying!_

Dean has a similar problem. He has no dreams, but he feels watched. Like he has a stalker or anything. But there is none and they didn't find anything supernatural around them. He is too nervous about any noise and in bad mood. But he doesn't want to take it out on his baby brother. So he solves the problem of relieving tension the way he always does. With loud music and singing along. That's what he does right now and what drives Sam crazy. And he yells at Dean, but he pretends not to hear him, well he doesn't even try. Come on, listening and singing at the same time?

When the song is finally over. Dean stops the music. "Sammy? Now."

"It's Sam. And could you be more specific about the 'now'?"

"I sometimes doubt that you're the genius in our family. Now means in this exact moment, right away or just spit it out."

"Very funny. What do you want me to tell you?"

Dean grins. "Really, you don't know anymore?"

"Dean, tell me or shut up!"

"Poor Samantha, I'm sorry for annoying you. Okay you wanted to tell me what you thought was strange in the newspapers. And I hope it's not some giant potato or a cabit. You never know in those places."

"That was six hours ago, Dean. When you were ignoring me during breakfast. What the hell is a cabit?"

"You know, it's when a cat and a rabbit..."

"Really, Dean? And here I thought you had a least half of my intelligence." Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, I got the newspapers from our last stop in Kansas and the one from our second stop in Colorado. And they have both similar stories. In Colorado, five men died on heart attacks, all between 50 and 70 and all in bolted and barred rooms. All of them had the same note in their hand, but the police didn't publish what it said, because they think it's a hint. The same thing happened in Kansas, but there are three men and one woman dead."

"Okay, that's a tragedy. But why is it a case for us? And why does the police investigate in heart attacks?"

"Because that's most unlikely in those small towns. I mean so many people with that letter in their hand and nobody could come in or out the rooms. The last one was two days ago close to Alamosa. It's sixty miles from here."

"Okay, let's go there." Dean turns the music back on and listens to Bat out of Hell from Meat Loaf.


	2. A boy named Aden and best friends

"We've been to Alamosa before. I'd say 25 years ago or so. You were so cute back then, Sam, I never thought something like that" he gestures along his brothers body, face and hair "could come out of such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, back to you. I remember having a caring and loving big brother, now all that's left is a permanent pain-in-the-ass Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grins.

"I can't remember Alamosa, but I guess I was just a year old or so." Dean doesn't answer. "What was Dad hunting here?"

"I don't remember. It's somewhere in the back of my head, but I just can't say right now. Guess I was too young, myself."

"Maybe I'll find something in his journal. So I don't remember reading anything about it before. I think we're almost at the last victims place."

Dean nods and lets the Impala stop in front of a beautiful big house. Whoever lives here, is not poor. They leave the car and ring the door bell.

A young woman opens the door. She is probably around Sam' age. Almost two years younger as Sam finds out during a conversation. They introduce themselves as Lee Carpenter and Tom Latimer from the insurance company. "Mr. Latimer and I have to see the room where your father died and ask a few questions. We'll work fast." Dean aka Lee says.

"I hope you do, because my mother is very exhausted and has a hard time dealing with my fathers death."

"I'm sure it's hard for both of you. We've lost family, too. Our, er, my father died just a year ago. Sometimes still hard to know he won't come back." Sam says and feels Dean's tension growing as they enter the house.

"I guess you need to talk to my Mom, too. I get her in the living room. It's just straight ahead, can't miss it. Over there's the room where it happened. Door was closed from the inside and the windows were closed, too. He was found at his desk."

Sam and Dean open the door carefully. Sam inspects the lock and Dean carefully walks through the room to look at the windows. "There is no sign that they were opened from the outside or anything. What about the door?"

"Same here. I check the floor and the surroundings. Leaves the desk for you."

"Kay. Seems pretty normal for me. The computer is gone, I guess the police has taken it. Wish I knew why. Sam?"

"Yes?" The younger Winchester looks up. "Got something?"

"Here's a notepad, I think the last thing written on it was a note. Let's see..." Dean looks for a pencil, finds it and scratches along the indentation. "It says..." Dean stops and swallows hard.

"What does it say? Dean?" No answer. "Dean? Let me see, what it..." He looks at his brothers suddenly pale face, like he has seen a ghost. "Dean, are you okay, man?" There is still no answer and he stares at the note himself. "Who, what or where is Aden? Do you really think that this note is some hint?"

Dean's face hasn't change since he stopped talking. And he still doesn't answer. Before Sam could try another time Joanna's voice brings both of them back to the case. "My mother is ready to talk to you. Want some tea?"

Sam is going to say no, but Dean is faster. "Yes, a tea would be nice, thank you." His younger brother is surprised. Dean wants tea. That's new. _Something's certainly wrong with him. Hope the stubborn ass tells me before it's too late._

Mrs. Brunner isn't a beautiful woman, but she tries to make the best of what God has given to her. It's easy to tell that she's not used to talk to officials and other strangers. Dean is quiet. So his younger brother picks up the conversation: "Is there anything that you could tell us about the night, when your husband died?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night. He was in his office, never opened the door. He told me he was working and doing some phone calls." They see for the first time the frame she's holding in her hands. She hands Sam the picture, he looks at it for a moment and then gives it to Dean. Dean's hands are trembling.

"Can I use your toilet?" Joanna shows him the way and he runs that way. Just in time to vomit in the bowl. He moans in pain. Joanna runs back to the living room: "Mr. Latimer? Your partner is vomiting and obviously in pain." She shows him the room and stays back to give them privacy.

The door isn't closed, so he slides into the small room, just to find his brother vomiting again and silently crying in pain. He squats himself next to his brother, lays a hand on his back. "Dean, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure. It's just this case. The note and the picture of this man seem so familiar. It gives me cramps to my stomach, I don't know why, but it hurts. Can we leave this house and find a motel? I think I've heard that name or whatever it is... Aden, maybe when we where here so many years ago."

"Okay, Dean. I already know all we have to. Let's get you some rest." He helps his brother up, waiting for him to tell him to back off. But is surprised again, when Dean leans on him. "Gotta help me, Sammy."

They show the victims family their respect and leave. Dean gives the keys to Sam. _He wants me to drive, when he's not even badly injured or so? Great, now you got me officially worried._

Nobody says a word while driving. They soon find a motel and Sam goes to the office to get the key. The room isn't a highlight, but they've been to worse in all their years on the road. "Sam? Can you sit down with me for a bit?"

"Sure." He sits on the bed, looking at his brother. "What is it, man? Do you remember now why all of it sounds so familiar to you?"

"I think this name, Aden. He was a boy, my age I believe. I'm sure, I've met him several times during our times in several states, including Kansas. His parents where traveling around as well. I don't know why, but it could be they worked for a circus."

"Wow! But Dean, it's not said, that all of this is about that boy."

"Maybe, but the photo of this man. I think I've seen him, too. Always thought he was an uncle of Aden."

"Why is it that you remember this Aden so well? Because you met him more than once? Or was there something strange about him, that you didn't forget?"

"He was, for a while, something like my best friend. The only friend I really ever had, except of you, Sammy. I know what you want to say, but Bobby and all the others are nice and guess some kind of good friends, but they were Dad's friends not mine. I, I never had a friend on my own. You were always good in making friends, Sammy. You're still in contact with most of your school or college friends. I never had something like that. Only this boy, Aden, for a short time."

Dean looks up and Sam sees the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. And tears. Sam swallows a lump down his throat. "Oh God, Dean, I'm so sorry." He hugs his brother tightly. "I never knew. Honestly, bro, never thought about it I guess. I know it's not the same, but you will always be my best friend and I always want to be the same for you. Do you hear me?"

"I know you mean well, Sammy, but.." A new wave of bitter tears shakes Dean's body. "Thank you. You're right, it's not the same, it's much better."

"Yes it is, Dean. I've got a lot of friends, but I never trusted any of them as unconditionally as I do you. And I never love anyone as much as you."

"Can you stop this sweet talking? All the chick-flick-moments." Dean tries to smile.

"Sure, you Jerk."

"Oh Samantha, you bitch."

Sam smiles and is glad that Dean's smile seems honest. "Do you want to skip this hunt? It think it's a demon, found some yellow spots on the carpet near the desk. If it hurts you, we will just call a few other hunters to ..."

"No, it's okay, we're gonna hunt this down, whatever it is. Nothing can go wrong with you by my side."


	3. No heavy metal! and a bloody mess

Dean left early in the morning to visit the families of the other victims. He promised to bring food and coffee after that.

Sam sits on his laptop, doing research. Right now he is looking at the newspapers from Kansas and Colorado to read articles about the victims. There is this word again..._victims.._ "What...?" Sam notices the first time that the latest news from Kansas talk about victims, too. That surprises him. He knows the police is asking questions, but the last two days were full of news that the police finally believes in a strange series of natural deaths. Dean has sighed about the fact that the police didn't notice that there were dead people in Kansas _and_ Colorado.

A man named Joe Fowler wrote this one. Sam looks him up on the website of the newspaper. The man seems nice, black gray hairs, a short beard, brown eyes, a nice smile, probably in his late forties/early fifties. Sam feels some sort of connection to the man, but laughs about himself, because he doesn't know him. Well, but he will at least know the mans voice in minute. He starts do dial the number and is surprised that the man answers right away. _Funny, was he waiting for me to call? _

"Mr. Fowler? Great. My name is Sam Win..." he stops a moment. "Sam Winter and I've a few questions about one of your articles."

"The mysterious death of 24 people in closed rooms?"

"How do you know, which..."

"Just a good guess." The man says, but Sam doesn't believe that's all.

"Did you say 24 people? I know there were five in Colorado, four in Kansas..."

"My guess is that the last man will die in Lawrence. There were always five dead men in the nearby states. Nebraska, Colorado, Oklahoma, Missouri. The woman that died was a man before."

"I had no idea! Are you sure it was the same in all cases?"

"Yes. They died in the night, alone in rooms that nobody could have entered or left. They all had a note in their hands, when they were found. It's all about Aden."

"It started with Aden, it's going back to Aden and it will end with Aden. But how do you know about the notes, Mr. Fowler? The police didn't give the information to the press, well not what they said, as far as I know."

"I have my sources. Don't forget who you're talking to, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he says by habit, then frowns. This man is a stranger. He should call him by his last name and he definitely is not supposed to call him by his childhood nickname that Dean gave him. He tries to stay calm, he needs the information that man can give him. "Mr. Fowler, is there anything you can tell me about Aden, whatever it is?"

"Yes, but not on the phone. You have to meet me. I don't think it's save this way. What about Lawrence? I have a feeling you will go there anyway. We can meet there in three days. Nothing will happen before."

"How do you know?"

"Research. Call me, when you're in Lawrence." The man hangs up.

_That guy is strange. Not sure what I think about him, but I have no choice, need to find out what he really knows._

Sam has tried it before, without any success, but he googles 'Aden' again. There is a website that he didn't find before. He opens the site, another window pops up, but he sees that it's some fee-based porn stuff and closes it, silently complaining about useless pop-up-blockers. The site he's looking at is weird. No pictures. Just a short text. "Aden is all that matters. Everything begins with Aden. We will meet, when the last is back with us. Our leader will come and he will allow us to end Aden in every way, so that we can have Aden forever!"

He stares at the screen, it's still not said that Aden is a person, but it sounds a lot like it. He sees the Impala coming closer and looks back at the screen, concentrating on the words and the site. He hears the music from the car. He can't place the song and the band, but who knows? For a moment he is aware that this goth sound is so not like Dean and then goes back to work. The music stops and he hears the door, when Dean gets out of his baby.

His concentration is totally gone, when his brother tries to get the keys in the motel door but fails. Sam gets up to open the door, before Dean gets frustrated about nothing. He welcomes him with a wide grin that disappears in the moment that Dean falls toward him without any warning.

The weight hits Sam so unexpected that he can't hold himself on his feet and so he lands with his back on the floor, holding his head up to keep it save, but that doesn't help when Dean's head collides with his chin. It takes him a while to shake off the dizziness and breathing isn't easy either, but that's because there is so much weight... "Dean!" He carefully pushes his brother from his chest and next to him and kneels down at his side. "Hey Dean, you hear me?"

Deans eyes are closed. There is no reaction in his face. _Oh my God, his face. _He claps his brothers cheek. "C'mon! Dean, you have to open your eyes." But he stays unconscious and Sam takes his eyes from the bruises in his brothers face and the left eye that's already swollen.

He gets Dean out of his jacket and examines his body to look for any other injuries. Dean's clothes are torn. Sam checks his brothers pulse. It's there, not strong, but not too weak, very irregular though. Sam decides to get rid of his brothers shirt and jeans and to lay him on the bed.

The first look at his brothers almost naked body makes him gasp for air, followed by tears of worry, fear for his brother and rising anger. Deans torso is covered with beginning bruises, so are his legs. He can see hand prints on his wrists where someone had obviously held him violently. His chest is a bloody mess. There is a big bleeding wound across it.

Sam stands up to run to the bathroom and get their first aid kit, but he is also sick. He needs some time to calm down, but he knows that he can't take this moment before he has taken care of his brother.

He grabs all he needs and runs back to the room. Dean stirs, when he gets to him. "Dean? Hey, please open your eyes for me."

His brothers tries to say something, but can't speak. His hands are reaching out for him and he takes them in his. "It's okay, I know what you want, yes, it's me, Sammy. You're save now, Dean." He wishes he could believe his own words, but somehow the bad things always happen to his big brother.

Dean tries to speak up again, but his voice dies, before a word is spoken. Sam holds onto his brothers hands and strokes one of his cheek with his free hand, but he pulls it away, when Dean hisses in pain. "Just lay still, don't struggle to speak, bro. Let me take care of your wound." He is dying to find out what happened to Dean, but he doesn't want him to talk as long as it is causing him problems.

Sam wipes the blood off that sips out of the chest wound. He fights sickness again. What he thought to be one huge wound, are dozens of small ones. Not just ordinary wounds. They are bite wounds and by the look of them, they seem to have been caused by humans. It's disturbing and it must be shown on his face, because Dean squeezes his hand tighter and tries to speak again. "'kay?"

Sam can't help to laugh, it's short and filled with love, he also can't help the tears that fill his eyes again. "Oh God, Dean, you're unbelievable!"

"S'my?"

"Yes, yes Dean, I'm okay."

Dean reaches out and wipes the tears on Sam' face away. "W'on'?"

Sam leans his cheek in the hand for a moment and then blows a soft kiss on it. It's just a brotherly gesture, but he knows his brother would make him pay for it later, but that doesn't matter right now. "Nothing is wrong, it's just your wounds. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Battered."

"Sure that's all?" Sam looks at the wounds and is sure there is more.

"Dunno, all black."

"Did you see who it was?"

Dean shakes his head and groans in pain right after. Sam, who's bandaging the wounds right now, rests his hand on Deans forehead for a moment. "Whoa, easy man, you're bruised all over. We have to make sure you haven't a concussion."

"Masks, all."

Sam' anger was growing again. Those bastards have beaten up his brother and didn't even show their faces? "How many?"

"Big group, twenty?"

"What the fuck...?!" Sam jumps up and throws his fist several times at the poor wall. "Twenty!? You're sure?"

Dean flinches and tries to move away from Sam. His eyes flicker with fear. Sam feels guilty and sits back on the bed again. "I'm sorry, Dean, please... you know I'd never hurt you, don't you?"

The moment that Dean hesitates hurts like Sam he was stabbed in the heart. But he knows that it's because of what happened to the older hunter today. "Okay, Sammy." Dean relaxes. "Couldn't count. Too many, 'bout twenty."

Sam swears to himself that he is so gonna kick asses as soon that he knows Dean is okay and resting. "Where?"

"Diner, got food." Dean knows what his brother is up to, but he needs Sammy close to him. He can't be without Sammy, not yet, not today, not tonight...actually never, but this is different, he needs Sammy to stay with him, because there are flashbacks forming in his head. Flashbacks to what happened to him. And they terrify him.

"Don't leave, Sammy, please." The fear that Sam is going away pulls a trigger and Dean's whole body is shaken by convulsions. His body seems to take off from the bed. Sam is right with him, calls his name, tries soothing him., The seizure is pretty bad and Sam becomes more worried with every passing minute.


	4. Cold water and handsome boys

_There are so many people, but he can't see their faces. They're building a circle. Using a strange language, probably some ancient one. He sees flames in the middle of the circle. Between the flames is a huge wooden frame. Someone is tied to the corners with his ankles and wrist. Two men are doing something to him, one on the front, one at his back. He can't see what they are doing from his position, so he moves a little closer, careful to make no noises. _

_He still isn't sure what the men are doing. They look like their feet aren't reaching the ground. 'They're not human!' he thinks. The man in the frame screams in agony. Blood is running down his arms and feet. 'He's nailed to it, too!" He is shocked and thinks about a way to distract the participants and help the man that sounds like he is not able to hold on any longer. The screams take turns with uncontrolled sobs and begging for mercy. He feels bad for this poor man. But... what was that? The man isn't begging for mercy, he is pleading for them to just stop and kill him. 'Oh God, why didn't I hear it earlier.' He knows he has to act now or the man will be lost. The flames in the inner circle shoot up and the sounds coming from the man die down. The ritual seems to come to an end, when the whole circle starts a strange chant: "Aden. Aden! Aden!"_

Sam wakes up from this nightmare. Confused where he is, still feeling the heat from the flames and the sound of the crowd singing 'Aden'. There is this name again. He's now pretty sure that it is the name of a person. The dream was too intensive for a nightmare, but so different from his usual visions. So he doesn't know what to think about it. But before he does anything about it, he has to check on his brothers wounds and bruises.

"Dean?" He realizes for the first time that Dean isn't lying next to him. After the intense seizure Dean has passed out and his body was cold. Blankets didn't seem to help at all so Sam has decided to sleep next to him.

He knows his brothers behavior, when it comes to some kind of physical contact between them. _He's probably feeling just fine, when he's good enough to not need me close to him. _Yeah, that always is a good indication for Dean's well-being. He is okay, he avoids touches as good as possible. He is in pain or anything like this, he gets all Sammy-where-are-you-hold-my-hand.

Dean is neither on the other, Sam', bed nor in the room. Sam gets up and lays his ear on the door to the bathroom. There he is. The water is running. So he's probably taking a shower. "Dean? You're okay?" No answer, but he sometimes thinks that his brother gets deaf once he's taking a hot shower.

He starts making their beds. First his, he didn't sleep there, so it's fast done. When he turns to the bed he and Dean have shared the last few hours, he sees a small point on the sheets where Dean has lied.

He looks outside through the window. Sam can't believe that it is already dark outside, they must have slept for at least eight or nine hours. Then his head snaps back to the bed. He pulls the blanket away and the small point is now a big bloodstain. _He isn't singing!_ Since Sam was back from Stanford in his brothers life Dean kept singing in the shower, something he had never done in all the years before Sam had left him behind.

Sam feels fear tightening his chest as he rushes to the bathroom and opening the door without stopping for a second. Just... the door stays closed and he's hitting his forehead running against it. He tries again. The door stays closed. _Fuck! _"Dean? Are you okay?" He knocks on the door. "Dean! DEAN!" He gets no answer, but somehow he wasn't expecting one. The running water sounds too even. Nobody is showering in there. _Or he is not moving, lying there unconscious._

This thought pulls the final trigger. He steps back and kicks in the door. _Why did the idiot lock it all? We have a rule to avoid that as often as possible. _The good thing about the cheap motels they usually check in is that everything was kept simple and cheap in those rooms. So the door gives in quickly and he runs inside stopping for a moment, holding his breath, at the sight in front of him.

The shower is running, but the cubicles door is open and he can tell right away what has happened in this room. There is a trail of blood from the cubicle to maybe two steps away, then there is more blood back to the cubicle. Dean has obviously tried to make it back, turned around, probably to lean on to something or to wash the blood off his body. Before he has collapsed. Dean is lying under the water – well most of his body is. His head lies at the corner of the shower, pinkish water is coming from there. His feet and ankles lie outside and Sam sees cuts on both ankles, probably from the small sharp metal frame that the surrounds the tray. His brother isn't moving and from the look of his skin his lying there for much longer than just a few minutes.

Sam moves towards his brother and kneels down beside him after he turned of the water. He carefully gets his brother out of the wet tray. The water was already cold, when he turned it off. So Dean was at least 40 minutes lying there. _Great Job! Surprised he's still alive, if you're always doing such a good job in taking care of him. _He is still alive, isn't he?

Sam checks for a pulse and is glad to find one, alarming but not dangerous yet. Dean's body is ice-cold. Sam gets some towels and rubs him dry, before carrying him to his bed. He gets his Stanford hoodie and an old but warm flannel sweatshirt from his own bag and some boxer shorts from his brothers bag and dresses him. _Dean would be so embarrassed and pissed, if he were awake._ He checks his brothers legs and his body, before he is fully dressed and covered by blankets. He can't see any new wounds so far. The cuts on the ankles are harmless. His brother will probably have a few more bruises from this fall. The head wound really worries him. It's still bleeding and given the time that Dean had to be lying in there, that wasn't too good. Sam gets their first aid kid. Before he can try and wake his brother, Dean stirs.

"Yeah, that's good, Dean." Sam holds his brothers hand.

Dean struggles to stay awake. Unconsciousness seems so tempting. But the squeezing on his hand motivates him to fight the urge to pass out again. He groans in pain.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

Dean's hand gets weaker in Sam' hand and the darkness is not giving up on him, ready to pull him back any second.

"Come on, Dean, you gotta stay awake." Sam claps his big brothers cheek twice. "Let me see those pretty eyes of yours that seduce every chick in every damn state."

Another groan. More pain. Dean tries to open his eyes, but there is nothing more than a short flutter. He opens his mouth, but isn't able to voice anything.

"Look at me, Dean!" Sam gives his best imitation of their fathers military tone.

Dean still struggles to open his eyes, but he finally opens one to a slid and realizes the second is too swollen to be opened. The headache and dizziness, make him sick, but he doesn't know what to do. There is no way he can move and speaking is still no option. But Sam' gentle hands get him and help him bent over so that his stomach contents go straight from his mouth to the trash can. Sam holds him tightly and rubs circles on his back. It hurts, but Dean likes it, when his Sammy does it, so he doesn't show the pain.

"Better now?" Sam asks as soon as his brother is lying back again.

Dean nods. Well, that wasn't such a good decision. He's fighting the new wave of nausea. Breathing is hard for him. He can't remember what happened and why he feels like shit.

"You passed out in the bathroom – in the shower. And you look like shit, so spare me your usual I'm-Dean-Winchester-and-I'm-fine."

Dean wonders once again, if his brother can read his mind, but his head hurts too much to think about it right now. If he could only remember what he has done in the bathroom. He took a shower before he had left in the morning. But that's just another thing he can't think about, he's afraid his head will explode, if he needs to focus on one single thought again.

"S..m..y?" He reaches for his brothers hands that are cleaning his head wound right now. "Hu..hu.."

"I know it hurts, Dean." Sam is so worried about his brother, but there is this other side of him, the one that wants to get out and find those guys that did this to Dean. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of that wound. It bled for a while. Can you remember when you got up?"

"Nnno. Ok?"

Sam stops stitching. "Dean, think about it, you are the one that has trouble speaking or keeping his eyes open. You are the one that has tears in his eyes, because of the pain that you try to hide. Think you can answer this question yourself?" His tone was far too harsh and now he feels guilty. The anger at those bastards, the worry and the image of his brother lying there motionless while very cold water keeps running down on him just got the best of him. "Sorry, Dean, I'm a jerk."

Dean's attempt to smile ends in a grimace, but Sam smiles back at him and even widens in a grin, when Dean says: "n a bish'"

"Yeah, I let you have this one. But you look like shit."

"'till hoot, ya alwayys lo...look shiiit."

"Maybe, but right now I'm the handsome one."

Sam finishes his stitches and bandages the wound. He gets up to bring his brother some water for the painkillers. Dean usually swallows them dry, but he looks like he will have a hard time to swallow at all. When he turns back to the bed it is too late for the painkillers, or the water. Dean has another seizure and screams in agony. The glass drops out of Sam' hand and shatters on the floor. "Shit, Dean!"

Two minutes later Dean Winchester passes out again, while the convulsions go ahead for another minute before slowing down. Sam lets his tears fall freely. He thinks about canceling the hunt, but decides that he has to find this Aden and save him, especially if it was really the only friend Dean had in his life.


	5. Cupcakes and seat belts

Sam wakes up to another dream about Aden and he's sure whatever they have done to him there, will happen soon. Dean is still asleep and he decides to take a shower first. The water helps him to wake up and think about what has happened to Dean and what will happen to Aden. He so much wants to go after the guys that did this to his big brother, but he wanted to save the other guys life, too.

He brushes his teeth. The long hair that annoys his brother so much covers his eyes. He never told Dean, but one reason he lets his hairs grow is that he can hide behind them. Well, it was the reason at the early beginning. He now just likes it this way. Jess loved it, too. Maybe another reason that he doesn't change it.

His brother is still asleep, when he comes back to the room. Sweat covers Dean's face and body. He lays a hand on his forehead and feels the warmth. _Good, not hot! _It isn't a high fever and Sam is glad about it. Nobody likes a feverish Dean.

Dean groans in his sleep. He's still in a lot of pain, but Sam isn't surprised. The assholes that have beaten him have done a great job. He is still angry, when he sees all the bruises and injuries on his brothers body. It's sad that Dean's pain is so bad that he has to suffer from it even in his sleep.

He gets the key for the Impala and drives to a bakery where he buys a few sandwiches and fresh tall coffees. They have nice cupcakes. He buys one for Dean with a marzipan cover that has balloons on it and says 'Get well soon'. He smiles. His brother won't let him live through this, but he feels that Dean deserves the little gift. And there is no way his brother won't like this one. The cupcake is from chocolate and peanuts. So just like his beloved M & Ms.

When he gets back to their motel room Dean's bed is empty and he isn't in the room. He can hear him curse in the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Dean? You're okay, man? I have some coffee and breakfast."

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for the coffee. Be with you in a minute."

While Sam sits in the room and waits at the table for his brother, Dean is in a lot of pain. His ribs hurt like hell and he doesn't look any better. Not to mention how horrible he feels. But he has to find out what is going on in this crazy town. He has to find out what killed those people before it gets Aden, too. He owes it to him.

_Dean cried. He was only five years old, but wanted to die. Like his mom had. His dad has always been mean to him, but since his mom was dead it was just getting worse. He had to take care of his baby brother all the time and comfort him, when he cried or hurt. Feed him, when he was hungry. He didn't complain doing it. He loved Sammy. Mom had asked him to take care of him and he did. But he hurt very often himself and there was nobody to hug or comfort him. To tell him he's loved. The man that should have done this for him was the one that hurt him the most._

_He was only five years old and there was so much pain, loneliness and daily tears. The responsibility for a baby didn't help a lot. But Aden did, he'd sit down with him and told him that he knew how Dean felt. And that he could hug him. So he did, he hugged him and told him he liked him. That helped Dean some to feel better._

"Dean? You're okay? I'm waiting, don't want cold coffee, do ya?"

Sam' voice brings him back to the here and now. His eyes are red from burning tears. "Oh, you miss me, princess?" He hopes his brother doesn't hear that he's not feeling to well. He puts some water on his face and leaves the bathroom."

Sam was smiling, so his joke was convincing. "Glad you're better today, dude."

"Yeah, a little pain, but not much. Won't even need any painkiller. Where's my coffee?"

"Here and some sandwiches and something special for you."

Dean looks suspiciously at his little brother. He looks at the cupcake and Sam would swear there was a short smile on his face, but he would never admit that. "Oh Samantha, you're such a girl."

"Yeah, thought you'd like it." Sam grins.

They eat their sandwiches and Dean tells Sam what he found out, when he talked to the other victims families. It was pretty much the same than before.

Sam tells him about the reporter and what the guy has said.

"It's a bit strange he wants to meet you and tell you all about it."

"Yeah, thought about that, too. But I want information and he probably thinks I can tell him more myself."

"Possible. Not sure though. He thinks the next person will die in Kansas? Guess we should leave then."

"Sure Dean. Do you think it's not too far for you? They have beaten you pretty badly. The roads aren't the best and the Impala isn't the most comfortable car, you know?"

"Don't talk like this about my baby, Sammy. She's very sensitive, you're gonna hurt her feelings one day." He looks outside to his car. She looks even more beautiful in the clear morning sun. "Don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't know you like I do."

"Dude, that sounds like you're having sex with her. Gross!"

Dean grins. "She's the best, never failed me. And when she comes... it feels so good."

"Dean! You're giving me pictures that I don't wanna see."

Dean picks on his cupcake. He obviously likes it. "This is a great one!" That's what he wants to say, but it sounds more like 'Shes a gate won'. And for a moment Sam thinks about taking a picture of it, always good to have something for blackmailing, but he decides against it, his worry for Dean is stronger.

"Dean, I'll have to teach you how to eat and how to behave on a table. And close your mouth, when you're eating. I wanna keep my sandwiches down." He looks at his brother, he has put the marzipan cover down on the cupcake paper, mumbling something like 'girlie stuff'. Sam loves marzipan so he reaches out to get it.

"Sorry, Sammy. This one is mine."

Sam looks at Dean for a moment. First irritated, but he's glad his brother is actually smiling. He knows that the older hunter has been crying in the bathroom earlier. But he knows him, it wouldn't be good to make him talk. He won't leave it alone though, just delay the conversation for a bit.

Sam cleans his brothers wounds and gives him some meds to keep the fever down. He goes and brings the key back to the office. Dean walks to the car. Sam can see his brother stumble and hears him cry out in pain. He runs from the office and helps Dean to stay on his feet. "Dean.."

"'m fine, Sammy. Stumbled and it hurt a lot, but will be over soon."

"Yeah, I can see how fine you are. Whatever." He doesn't believe him. And he knows he's right, when Dean lets him drive without complaining. No, he even insists to sit in the passenger seat. _That's not good, bro. Stubborn ass._ Sam sighs and starts the car.

Dean closes his eyes, drifts. His little brother looks at him and thinks he'll sleep soon, but Dean is suddenly very pale. He looks sick. "Dean?"

"Not good, S'my." He opens the car door and tries to bent over to vomit. But the belt holds him in the seat.

Sam' eyes widen. "What the fuck?!" He stretches one arm in front of his brother to hold him back. "Dean! Close the door!"

Sam' arm hurts him and he groans. The arm is gone now. He still feels sick. He unbuckles himself and bents over again.

Sam is yelling, tries to get a grip on his brothers arm and hits the break as hard as possible. The car drifts on the uneven ground and draws a half circle before coming to a halt. So good so far, but he's brothers seat is empty.

He jumps out the car and sprints. "Dean!" There is no response. "Dean!" He runs, but there is no Dean.

"Come on, man!" He hears heavy retching and finds his brother between two trees.

"Dean!" He kneels down and examines him right away. He has obviously been crushed into the trees. He's not sure, but he thinks that Dean's ribs might be worse now. "What the hell where you thinking?!"

His big brother looks at him. His eyes unfocused. "Sick. S'ry, S'my. Not good. Hurt."

Sam' voice softens. His older brother is an idiot, but right now he isn't doing well at all. He can yell at him later, but he's to help him first. "I know, Dean. I'll help you to the car and take care of you."


	6. An old friend and the bastards are back!

It's already the next morning, when the Winchesters finally reach Lawrence. "Back home." Sam says.

"Yeah, great." Dean answers sarcastically. It's never easy for him to come back to the town where his mother died, but it's even worse this time. He can't describe why it feels so wrong to be here, but it sends shivers down his spine.

"You don't sound too happy." Sam wonders about his brother – again. Something is just very wrong since they had decided to work on this hunt.

"Ah, it's nothing, Sammy. Just the pain and tiredness. I'm moody, that's all. 'm fine. Don't worry your cute head."

_Oh something is definitely very wrong with him. _"You're sure, bro?"

Dean nods, but doesn't say anything. He sighs and closes his eyes for a few moments. Sam leaves the car to check in to the motel. He brings their bags to their room and comes back to help his older brother out of the car and inside.

He opens the door, but Dean doesn't open his eyes. Sam touches his shoulder. "Dean? Time to get out of the car."

Dean looks at Sam and tries to get out of the car alone, but doesn't mind when the younger mans strong hands help him. "Thanks."

"It's okay, let's bring you to your bed." Sam lays his arm around his brothers waist and Dean's arm around his shoulders. They go slowly and even though the older man is trying to hide the pain he's in, he can't help but hisses or moans several times.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. Can you tell me again what happened to you? Did that guys say anything? Did you notice them before?"

"I've seen them the day we passed the boarder to Colorado and then several times along our way. Not all, just a few, but they always wore masks. You never saw them and after a while I thought I'd see things. Like your visions, but it didn't make any sense to me."

Sam is honestly shocked to hear that his brother has seen those guys before. "Why didn't you say anything? I might have seen them, if you'd mention them to me."

"As I said, I just believed to see things and they were always positioned in ways that you couldn't have overseen them."

"But they almost have beaten you to death! Your bruises and those bite wounds are real! Look at your body, Dean, it's the proof that you weren't just seeing things. They were real. Did they say anything? And if you've seen them right after we came to Colorado, it means they followed us. So you weren't a random victim. They were after you. What if they still are?"

"Slow down, Sam, would you?" Dean moves his fingers to his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Sam sits down besides his brother. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know, Sammy, and I appreciate it. You're right. We have to be extra careful. They might still come back for me. But I think they did what they wanted to and now it's over. They let me go, don't think they would've, if they wanted to kill me."

Sam isn't so convinced, but what his brother says sounds logical. "Yeah, you're probably right. Just keep your eyes open and let me know, if you see them again."

"I'll promise, Dude. They told me that I've got to pay for what I did."

Sam stares at his brother. "What you did? Any idea what they meant?"

"No. Not really, well they said, I've nearly ruined their lives. I know, I pissed a lot of supernatural things off, but the people are a lot scarier, I guess. It's a strange feeling to know that people think you're a freak, while you risk your own life to save their stupid worthless asses."

There is a sadness in Dean's voice, similar to the one he had noticed in his brother, when Dean had told him about his friendship with Aden. "I'm pretty sure by now that Aden is a person. But that doesn't mean it's your friend."

"I know, but I have a feeling it's him. I'm not sure about all of them, but I've seen some of those dead people back then. I thought they belonged to Aden's family, but I guess they were artists in his family's circus. One worked in the preschool Aden and I visited together. Well, the few days Dad wasn't away on a hunt or got a babysitter for you. In the first year after Moms death, he didn't hunt often."

"Do you think Aden has killed all those people?"

"No!" Dean shouts. The surprised look in his brothers eyes lets him calm down right away. "Sorry, it's just... Aden was a nice boy, don't like to think that the only friend I've ever had, is a killer now."

"Yeah, I understand that." Sam changes clothes. He looks more like someone from an insurance company now. "I'll visit the families of the four victims."

"Hey, I'll come with you..."

"Stay, Dean. I'm doing this. You do the research. I want to know more about the families. There must be something they have in common, except Aden. I've written down the names of all victims." Sam pauses. "And Dean?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. Please call me, when you need me, okay?"

"Aww, you're such a sweet girl, I promise, little sister."

"Yeah, love you, too." Sam smiles and leaves the motel after he gives his laptop to his brother. He also leaves some water and pills at the nightstand, so Dean hasn't to move more than necessary.

The air makes him feel better, more awake. This whole hunt gives him a headache. Something seems so very wrong about it. He pushes that thought away, thinks that he might feel this way, because Dean knew this Aden, when they were kids. He hopes that the only friend his brother ever had, isn't the one killing those people. But it's the only thing they all have in common so far. He gets in the car and prays silently that he finds something that proves Aden's innocence, for Dean's sake.

The first thing he does before starting the engine is changing the music. He stops a minute, when he puts the other tape back in the box to the rest of his brothers collection. There is the Gothic tape that he heard Dean play the day before. Evanescence? "What the fuck..?" _Again, so not Dean!_

His stomach hurts. All of this is getting too weird to ignore it any longer. He'll talk to those families and call the reporter for a meeting. When this hunt is done, he'll force his brother to sit down with him and talk.

It isn't a long drive to the first family's house. The victim was a teacher. His wife opens the door. "Mrs. Chandler, I'm from the life insurance company. You know about the life insurance, right?" She nods. "My name is Latimer and I'm here to talk to you about the tragic death of your husband."

"Oh, yes, come in."

He notices that she already had a few drinks, but that's probably not unusual for people that just lost their loved ones.

"My son, Jonas, is at the store. We can talk at the living room. He and his father weren't too close, but it's still hard for both of us. My husband wasn't the nicest man, but he had his good moments. We... we once had our good times."

Sam nods. He can tell that they didn't have a happy marriage. "Was something different the night he died?"

"Yes, he was very nervous and easily upset. Easier than usual."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No, he wasn't the talking type. He would just yell at Jonas or me. He wasn't a bad man, Mr. Latimer. Just had his struggles in life. I thought he had a visitor with him in our guestroom, but he said he was alone, talking on the phone. Didn't have a reason to not believe it. Honestly, Jack didn't have many friends. He wasn't a people's person, if you know what I mean."

He sure knew. Dean isn't a people's person either, though women just love him, mostly in all possible ways. "Would you mind showing me the room where he died?"

She nods and gets up. "Sure, follow me." They leave the living room, when someone enters the house. It's a young man, a bit younger than Sam. "Jonas, this is Mr. Latimer. He's from the insurance company. Do you mind, showing him where we found your father, good boy?"

"Not a problem. Just lay down again. I'll come look at you later." He turns to Sam now. "Mr. Latimer, let's go upstairs. I apologize for my mother. She drinks a bit too much since my father died."

"No need to apologize. We all deal in different ways with such a tragedy."

"It's not really a tragedy, if you ask me. But you're right. She never learned to take care of herself or do things by herself. My father always told her what to do. I'll hope she'll learn to live a life that she deserves, one where she makes decisions on her own. Sorry, I'm babbling too much. It's the room right there."

Sam looks around, but there isn't much to see or find out. The room has been cleaned carefully. It smells like lemons. "Was there something strange in the room?"

"Well, guess you know about the note. My father has burnt a file in there, one of the pictures in there wasn't completely burnt. It showed a little boy, well half of his face. The police took it with them. There was some yellow powder on the bed. Don't know what it was, but it smelled strange."

Sam doesn't stay much longer. He leaves after another ten minutes and drives to the next victims place.

His brother is still doing some research in the meantime. All victims had only one child and all of them were born within three years. The time Aden's circus has been around the states as far as he remembers. But there is an even weirder fact. All children have names that are forms of Joe. Joanna, Jonas, Joey, Joe etc.

It knocks on the door. He's in hunter mode within seconds, his gun in his hands. He slowly opens the door and looks outside, nobody is there. Dean goes around the corner to make sure nobody hides there, but there isn't anybody.

He puts his gun down and turns to go back to the room. There is a man in his age. He's standing there, just looking at him. Dean doesn't know why, but he can see right away that this man is Aden. His old friend. "Aden? Man, I'm so glad to see you."

"You shouldn't be too happy about seeing me, Dean."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Aden doesn't say anything, but before Dean knows what's happening something hits him hard in his back and brings him down on his knees. Strong hands grab him and he's pulled into the room. Aden is pushed into it as well.

The men with masks surround him again and kick him from different sides. There is not much he can do. He's still in pain from the last attack and they are just too many, not twenty again, because the room is too small, but they are at least seven. They hit him almost unconscious and push him to the bed. His upper body is pressed on the bed, his head yanked back, someone keeps slapping him. They torture his back with their fists, bite his legs.

He tries to scream, but someone pushes a cloth in his mouth. They force his legs in opposite directions until he thinks that he can't take it any longer. Something hard hits his inner thighs and is then pushed inside of him. They keep it there and pull him back on his feet. Fists keep hitting him until his body gives in, they push him backwards at the wall. He's slowly sliding down. But he doesn't slide to the floor, at least not right away. Whatever they pushed inside him is still there and pushes even further inside of him, when it touches the floor.

He screams, but the cloth keeps all noises inside and makes him almost gag. Blood is running down his body, his legs, from his forehead into his eyes. He falls on his side, looking at Aden, reaching out for help, but his childhood friend disappears with his attackers and Dean is alone. He reaches for his jeans that they haven't thrown too far from him. His fingertips pull it closer and he gets his cell phone. Bloody, trembling fingers dial Sam' number. "S'my." He cries. "Help..." Then unconsciousness welcomes him.


	7. Fear, pain, ambulance and a reporter

Sam just leaves the third family, when his cell phone is ringing. It's Dean's number and he hurries to answer it. "Dean? You're okay?" He's waiting for the usual 'm fine' crap, but all he hears is a weak whisper that he hardly understands, but he can hear his name and that his brother needs help without knowing the words.

"Dean? What happened?" No answer. "Dean?!" He runs to the Impala and screams in his phone. "Dean, I'm on my way, please hold on."

He doesn't hear anything and is sure that his brother has passed out. "Fuck!" He keeps the call, while driving. He's driving as fast as possible, but it still feels like eternity. He keeps calling his brothers name all the way, in hope to get any response from him. The panic is overwhelming and he wishes for a moan or any other sign of pain. Because that would let him know Dean's alive.

When he hears noises through the cell phone he thinks they are statics. But he can make out a male voice. "Time to wake up, boy."

Dean groans, pain runs through his whole body. "S'my?"

"Sammy, isn't here, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Suddenly the voice is very near and Sam realizes that the man picked up his brothers phone. "Listen, son, your brother has been beaten as far as I can tell. You should hurry to come here. I'm not sure what's going on with him."

"Who are you? If you hurt him, I'm go-"

"Save your breath 'n' energy for your brother, son. I didn't hurt him, I came here to talk to you about the dead people and the door was slightly open and I found him here. So just hurry up."

Sam wants to say something, but the man hangs up. He drives faster and it doesn't take him two minutes to reach the motel's parking lot. The closer he comes to their door, the more nervous and anxious he gets.

Sam pulls his gun from his back and runs inside the room. Dean's lying on the bed. His jeans back on him, what Sam doesn't notice, because he has no idea what happened here earlier. The man that was on the phone with him sat on a chair not too close to the bed. So Sam takes it easier and puts the gun down. "Who are you?" he asks while stepping to his brothers side.

"You called me. We wanted to meet here."

"So, you're Fowler. I was going to call you today for an appointment, why are you here now? And how did you know where we are?" He starts examining Dean.

"It's Lawrence, not New York. I know a lot of people around. Wasn't exactly hard to find out where you guys stay." He watches the young man as he helps his barely conscious brother out of the shirt and soothes him with a soft voice. "How's he?"

Sam turns around. "I don't know, yet." He keeps moving his hands over Dean's torso, along his shoulders and arms and his neck. There are already signs of new bruises. Seems like one wrist is sprained. He's also sure that there is at least one broken rib. "Dean? You're with me?"

"S'my?" It's barely a whisper.

"Yes, listen bro, I need you to turn on your stomach for me. Want to check your back." He helps him to turn around. Dean tries to do it on his own, but he has problems to keep his eyes open, not to mention to find any strength to move at all.

His brothers back looks even worse. The bruises around his kidneys concern him. There are two back ribs broken and a small swelling on the middle of the spine. There's a wound on the back of Dean's head that is still bleeding. "What happened, Dean? Were it those guys again?"

No answer. "Dean? Come on man, talk to me."

No answer and he turns him on his back again. His brother is unconscious. "Fuck! Dean! Dean, I need you to wake up for me."

But Dean doesn't wake up and Sam hears for the first time that there isn't any breathing at all. "No, no, no!" He lays his ear on Dean's chest, then on Deans face. There is a breathing, but it's too slowly. He feels for the pulse.

"We need an ambulance to the 'Get go' motel. A man was beaten and his barely breathing. I think he has broken ribs and a head wound."

Sam looks up to the strange reporter. "Thank you, man."

"What about him?"

"He's barely breathing and his pulse is weak. Did you see what happened to him or who did it?" Sam lays his brothers head on his chest.

"No, whoever it was had already left, when I came here. But looking around here and seeing him, I don't doubt that it was a very unfair attack."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Sam is afraid for his brother. He hopes the ambulance will be here soon. "Please, hold on, Dean. Help is on the way."

"They have good doctors here, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yeah, he always is." _He just has to. I can't lose him._ Sam' eyes burn. He can't help the tears that fill them.

"You two are pretty close."

"He's all I have." _All I need._

The ambulance arrives and the journalist calls the paramedics inside. He touches Sam on his shoulders and leads him away from the bed. The young man tries to fight him. "Relax, son, give them room to help Dean."

Sam nods. He knows Fowler is right. So they step back together, but he doesn't take his eyes from his unconscious brother, not for a single moment. There is nothing else for him. It's just Dean and himself. He doesn't hear the paramedics talking. There in this bed is the only person he loves unconditionally. The one that has always stood by his side, no matter what he had done.

The paramedics put him on a gurney after they set an IV into his arm. They're heading out of the room and that brings Sam out of his thoughts. He's by his brother in an instant. "Will he be okay?"

One of the two men carrying his brother looks at him. "I think he looks worse than he is. But I'm a bit worried about the broken ribs and his shallow breathing. His kidneys got a lot of the beating, we have to see what the doctors say."

"I come with him."

"Sorry, there's no room for you."

"Listen, he's my brother, he's all family I have. I won't let you -"

"We do not have room for you in the ambulance. Just follow us. The hospital isn't far. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam wants to disagree, but the reporter holds him back. "I'll drive you to the hospital. That way we can talk about the reason I came here."

The young hunter nods, touches his brothers chest for a moment "You're gonna be okay, bro. I'm with you in no time." He follows the other man to his Toyota. "Thanks for driving me and for calling 911, Mr. Fowler."

"Hey, that's no problem. Don't worry about your brother, son, I'm sure he'll make it through. Seems like a fighter."

Sam smiles in a mix of sadness and pride. "Yeah, he sure is. The strongest guy I know." Sam fights new tears and changes the subject fast. "So what do you know about the weird deaths? Is there any connection?"

"They all have only one child and they were born within three years. The only other real connection is this guy, Aden."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, I know a bit about him. But we are here now." His finger pointing at the hospital that comes in sight now.

Sam gets out of the car as soon as it stops and runs to the entrance. "My name is Sam Whitaker. My brother Dean was brought here by an ambulance."

"Just a second... yes, please sit down in the waiting room. The doctor 'll come soon."

The two men sit down. "So what about this Aden?"

"Well, he was obviously a boy that lived here and at the other places where people died. But that was when he was just a kid. It's only a rumor though. Nobody actually knew him or his family."

"My brother told me about a friend he had, when he was just a kid. The boys name was Aden, too."

"Oh, I'm sure that it's probably the same boy, now a man. And your brother is the only person so far that seemed to know him."

"Dean said the boy was part of a circus, so that isn't really surprising."

"A circus?" The reporter seems surprised. "I see. Possible, because there really was one around those times."

"Were there more rumors about Aden or why his name was on notes in the hands of dead people?" Sam tries to stay calm, but he's extremely worried about his brother.

"There were rumors that said the victims were known as pedophiles. The police has investigated around the time, when Aden and the circus had been here. But there wasn't any proof ever."

"Do you think that Aden was one of their victims?"

"I'm sure. There are also a few tests that prove that at least some of the victims children were not their own. Well, the wives are the mothers, but at least 7 of them have an other father."

"Wow, that's weird."

"Did your brother tell you more about Aden?"

"Not much, just that he was a nice boy and a friend."

The reporter wanted to say something more, but a nurse came over to them. "Mr. Whitaker?"

"Yes, that's me." Sam ignores the look of the man beside him. He can't even remember which name he used, when he had called the man a few days before. But right now, he couldn't care less. "How's my brother?"

"He will be back from a few tests in about five minutes. If you just give the doctor a few minutes more, you can go see him in ten minutes. It's the third examine room around the corner. But I want you to stay here until someone lets you know."

"Okay, but what tests?"

"There might be some damage to his kidney, but you have to talk to the doctor about it. I'm sure he will tell you everything."

Sam sighs and sits down. His face buried in his hands. _You can't do this to me, Dean._

"My suggestion is that Aden was sexually abused by several of the victims, if not all. They were, and that is the last connection, in some sort of secret club, when they were younger. The same club, different members in different places."

"Oh God! The poor kid. It makes sense then that he wants those people dead."

"It surely would. But I'm not sure he did it. Guess your brother was right with this." The man gets up. "I have a file about Aden in my bag. Just need the restroom and will be back with you in a few. Show it to you then."

Sam doesn't even know how long he waited. He's already wondering, where the man is, when someone tells him his brother and the doctor are waiting for him now. He runs to the third door and freezes. His brother isn't there. But the doctor and a nurse stare at him like they have just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" His voice almost breaks.

"Someone has taken the patient. He was just waking up and this man came inside and told him he couldn't escape them. The patient, Mr. Whitaker, wanted to scream, but this guy just pulled him up and threw him to the wall. The patient was unconscious again and the man just pulled him up and... I wanted to stop him, but his eyes... they were black... really black... and I couldn't move..."

Sam sees the shock in the doctors eyes, but he can't think about that right now. "How did this man look like?"

It's the nurse that answers nervously. "It's the man that was waiting with you. They left the room and ran to the back door. He was too fast. And he was holding your brother like a doll, as if your brother weight nothing."

Sam doesn't wait any longer, he spins around and heads to the back door. Then changes his mind and runs to the front door looking for the Toyota, but the car is gone. His brother is gone. "Fuck! Dean!" Sam cries out and falls down on his knees.

All the things the journalist said and couldn't know, like that Dean was right about Aden's innocence... that was something they talked about, when they were alone. _Sorry, Dean, it's my fault. But I get you back. _

"Sorry, Sir?" The nurse is behind him.

He gets up on his feet again and looks at her. "Yes?"

"Please, come inside. We can call the police and-"

"No, don't. I know where he is." _I so do not know!_

"Well, Mr. Whitaker, I don't know..." But the nurse sees something in Sam' eyes that makes her believe in him. "Okay, but here. The man forgot this bag in the waiting room. I hope it will help you."

Not far away are two cabs waiting. Sam gets in the first one and tells the driver the motel and the address.

Back there he grabs their weapons bag and brings it to the Impala. He then gets back to pack their other stuff and his laptop. He leaves those things in the room. His hands are shaking, when he opens the journalists bag. There is only one file in there.

Sam reads about the hell Aden had to go through. There is a list with the hundreds of times he had been sexually abused by those men. So the reporter had known about it all along. There is a picture at the end of the file. A boy, maybe six years old, naked and with bruises around his legs. His wearing a mask that covers the upper side of his face. The lips are thin. Sam can see the sadness and pain the kid on this picture is feeling. The boy seems familiar, but it's hard to tell without seeing the eyes.

He takes the victims list and compares it to the names on the list in the file. There is one name that isn't on the victims list. Walter Reid. Sam doesn't really feel like saving a molesters life, but he somehow knows that the journalist will bring his brother there and Aden will be there as well. So he has no choice. He gets up with the file and runs to the car. Ready to fight everyone and everything that keeps him from his big brother.


	8. Update on the story!

**Hi dear readers, I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to this story for such a long time. I was busy with writing and finishing my Royal Pains story and then with my other one about Person of Interest. I'm still working on PoI though.**

**But I want to let you know that I go back to this story soon. Maybe I'll be able to use the holidays for Chapter 8. It's already on my mind. So there is something to look forward to in the next days:)**

**Take care and stay tuned. Happy Easter!**


End file.
